


Infinite

by GrwwOuttakes



Category: The Star Diaries - Stanislaw Lem
Genre: EADrabble, Gen, Money, Robots
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrwwOuttakes/pseuds/GrwwOuttakes
Summary: Profesor Tarantoga wynalazł coś niebezpiecznego (Professor Tarantoga invented something dangerous).
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Kiedy profesor Tarantoga wymyślił banknot nieskończoności, nigdy nie zamierzał wprowadzać go do obiegu, a jedynie dla banków i rządów, by przechowywały go pod ścisłą ochroną w celu łatwiejszego zbilansowania swoich ksiąg rachunkowych (dodawanie i odejmowanie nieskończoności może sprawić, że każda suma wyjdzie prawidłowo).

Nowa robotyczna gosposia Profesora zabrała jednego z nich, którego Profesor używał jako zakładki w swoim podręczniku astrozoologii, kupiła Ziemię i stała się naszym pierwszym Robotem Władcą.

**Author's Note:**

> The English Text (hover)


End file.
